


The Deal

by Sephypsycologist



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Soft Vore, Vore, safe vore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 21:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17129213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephypsycologist/pseuds/Sephypsycologist
Summary: A borrower lives in the swap brothers' house, and they know all about it. Sans has made friends, while Papyrus....well....





	1. Payment

Sans loved knowing there was a tiny person in their walls. He would leave little presents for them by their holes around the house, things like squishy craft puffs and bits of cookies that the queen would send all the guards for gyftmas.

Now he never tried to catch them out, since he knew they had some sort of rule about not being seen, but when they’d first fallen into a little trap he’d set out thinking they had mice in the house, they’d made a deal. Well, technically the little human and his brother had made the deal, but Sans loved it anyway.

If their little friend got caught outside their home, the brothers could eat them if they wished. Of course, this was perfectly safe for a living being since their stomachs were made of magic, but Sans didn’t really like taking advantage of it. Now Papyrus, his brother? He was a borrower eating fiend. He took advantage of it every time, and Sans would often find him asleep on the sofa with their little “guest” curled up in his stomach.

Well, as he was making coffee for the morning (for Papyrus because he never needed a boost!) Sans saw their little friend enjoying the piece of a breakfast bar he’d left there a moment ago.

“OH FRIEND, I SEE YOU!” Sans called softly, smiling. They squeaked and smiled sheepishly up at him, but didn’t try to run.

“I KNOW YOU MUST HAVE BEEN HUNGRY IF YOU DID NOT EVEN WAIT TO SMELL THE COFFEE. LET ME TAKE MY TAX AND YOU CAN GET BACK TO YOUR MEAL.” Sans giggled a bit, gently picking up the borrower and smooching them all over their head and down their back. He enjoyed hearing them giggle and the little nuzzles they gave his curled fingers in return, plus they always left a sugary sort of taste on his mouth. It was nice, but he would never go any farther, for their sake. “THERE! YOUR TAX IS PAID, FRIEND! NOW ENJOY BREAKFAST.”

The little one waved goodbye and took their breakfast bar back inside their home.

—

Papyrus was just watching TV when he heard a scuffling. A sly grin spread across his face, and he quickly looked behind the couch. There, trying to drag a broken piece of cup into their hole, was the borrower.

“i see ya, kiddo.”

They froze, then looked up at him and seemed miserable. Oh no. this was not nearly as fun as when Sans found them.

“ah, i see you don’t like the deal so much now. welp, too bad, cause it suits me just fine. plus, i don’t wanna get rid of ya anyway. i kinda enjoy this game.” He reached down and picked them up easily, what with how long his arms were. If anyone was looking at the brothers, they wouldn’t hardly realize they were twins. Papyrus being so tall and thin-faced, and Sans being short and generally rounder-shaped.

But the borrower knew the secret, and they wished to the stars that Papyrus would take the same mercy on them his twin did. But no. Instead they were headed to the kitchen and they would need a very warm bath after this (probably furnished by a profusely apologizing Sans).

Papyrus sat down at the table and used his magic to pull together some peanut butter, honey, and bread. The poor human sighed and waited, looking downcast. They did not enjoy being sticky, and Papyrus did not care at all.

“c’mon, bud, lighten up. you know i don’t wanna hurt you, and it’s all in good fun, right? You’re the one who said you ought to face consequences for getting caught,” Papyrus murmured, carefully putting together his sandwich with peanut butter on one side and honey on the other.

The borrower nodded, but still sulked. They had been alone for so long, and gotten so affectionate for their “beans” (the big people) that they’d gotten careless. And they were getting more careless, since they loved spending any time they could with Sans. Running tiny puzzles for him was a joy, and one their lonesome life had sorely needed.

Dealing with Papyrus was just the payment for that joy.

The skeleton gave them a pat on the head, chuckling, “now remember to be still unless i accidentally nip ya, alright? And whatever thought made you smile so cutely just now, keep that in mind. It’ll be over soon.”

They pouted up at him, but then sighed and allowed Papyrus to stick them face down in the peanut butter. They liked peanut butter, and were a little hungry, so they weren’t going to complain about that, but….ugh. It was still terrifying as Papyrus started to eat around them.

Keeping their mind occupied, the borrower thought about the differences between the two brothers. Sans was short, had a sweet disposition, and the face of a cherub, but he was also energetic, athletic, and loyal. Papyrus…well, they made a face and angrily bit some of the bread and peanut butter under them. Papyrus was a pain in the neck, he lazed around all day, left laundry in odd places, and seemed to have a sixth sense for when they were out of their burrows. Seven times out of ten, it was Papyrus who found them out. He was so lazy, in fact, that he’d even developed a permanent gut under that huge hoodie he wore, but his height and the fact he slouched in baggy clothes hid it well. Sans actually had nothing between his ribs and pelvis most of the time, though they had seen his cute little cyan tummy stick around for a while during the holidays. Poor darling was a pushover when it came to sweets.

But right now they had to worry about the fact they could feel a breeze around them. It was their turn to go in.

“mmn, sugar and spice and everything nice, as usual, little thing. Though…why does that saying go that way? And monsters are made of snails? well, maybe my friend in the ruins, or the queen, but not us. yuck.” Papyrus made a face, then sighed, “welp, g’bye for a little bit, shorty. see ya in a minute.” He then popped them whole into his mouth before shutting it tight and heading back to the couch.

Wiggling out of the last bread crumbs, they flopped onto the thick, sopping magical tongue, feeling that annoyingly familiar zap when first contact was made. It didn’t hurt, but it made them feel brave, and then angry because even if they were brave, they were still treated like literal lunch meat.

Papyrus snuggled down into the old sofa and flipped channels, enjoying the usual attempted pummeling from the borrower inside his mouth. They were too small to hurt him, even if they wanted to, but their intent was never that strong. They were annoyed, sure, but he could feel that they only wanted to escape and make him understand how much they disliked this. He knew already, so it didn’t do any good. Serves them right for stealing from them without asking. They could pinch little miscellanies anytime now that the deal was made, but the fact they’d hid it for who knows how long was why he didn’t feel bad scaring and annoying them like this.

Still, he would like to talk eventually, so he used his tongue to push them back, purring as their delicately sweet taste melted into him. It was almost like the macarons that Muffet made, except without the tang of spiders. He liked it, but it was gone as soon as he swallowed them. Oh well, he’d get to taste it again next time he caught them.

Complaining all the way down with struggles and kicks, the borrower landed with a sickening squelch at the bottom. Stupid skeleton! But there was nothing they could do now but wait for Sans. That was the signal for Papyrus, it seemed, is Sans asking if he’d seen them and Papyrus always saying no in such a suspicious manner that Sans knew what had happened instantly. They knew by now Papyrus did that on purpose to make Sans feel happy that he ‘outwitted’ his brother, and that let them put up with his disgusting behavior. And…well, it wasn’t so bad down here, once all the food was absorbed totally into magical energy. Then it was clean and soft and warm, even if it was wet. They curled up in their usual spot, getting comfortable.

This was going to take a while.


	2. Chilled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The borrower has to live without as much insulation.

He didn’t even have to try that hard. Papyrus was able to just walk up and snatch the borrower from the floor next to the couch. “geeze, you’re doing badly today.”

They didn’t even squirm like usual, just sighing and bumping their head against his thumb weakly. When they looked up, there were dark circles under their eyes and he took notice of how cold their body was. “whoa…are you sick?”

“No.” They replied quietly, sounding exhausted, “It’s so cold in the walls, and I don’t have any thick blankets. Can’t sleep well; I keep waking up from being too cold.”

He thought for a moment, then said, “c’mon. i’ll give you one’a my old hoodies. ‘s plenty warm.”

“And the catch?” the sleepy, cynical borrower replied, tail perking very slightly at the idea of warmth.

“catch is you spend the night with me tonight. but hey, you won’t be cold, at least,” he smirked a bit.

“Of course. Well, it’s worth one night of that for untold future comfortable nights,” they settled into his hand and sighed. “Just try not to tease me too much. My patience is at zero.”

“won’t make any promises, shortie,” Papyrus chuckled, but opened the door to his room. No use teleporting if he didn’t have to. Inside, he opened his closet from the side. Smart move, since the contents avalanched out over the floor in front of him. Papyrus pulled a hoodie out of the pile, the orange color faded with use, “okay, so i got your reward. now to take mine.”

He sat down on his bed, rolling the sheet ball away and behind him to lean on. The borrower just sighed, limp in his grip and waiting for the inevitable, ears drooping. “y’know it’s no fun with you like this…”

“Y’know it’s no fun when you do this. Ever.” The response was understandable, and he shrugged. Then he got out a bottle of honey and squirted it over their head. “HEY! Whatl- eugh. You made me all sticky!”

“if you’re not going to squirm, then i needed something else to sweeten the deal,” he grinned at his own pun, and they sighed in frustration. Papyrus took that as acceptance, then stuck them halfway in his mouth, sucking on them to get the honey off.

It was enough to wake them up and get them moving. “Stop it! Gross!” No, he wasn’t going to stop, but he did use his tongue to pull them in all the way. It was like eating a reverse mircowave thing. Instead of cold inside and scalding outside, it was the other way around, though he could only feel the hot part when they were screaming at him and their warm breath hit him. 

Papyrus slid them around in his mouth for a bit, making sure to get all the honey off them, before swallowing strongly and feeling them go down slowly. That pressure in his throat always felt strangely good, reassuring. “alright, tiny, you sit tight for the night.”

They huffed and curled up against the solid place against his spine, “Yeah. Thanks for the hoodie. Night, jerk.”

“ehehe, g’night.”


	3. Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new perspective takes a shake to reach

Papyrus yawned, flicking channels and still only seeing Dapperbot. Ugh.

Maybe it was time for him to search for their borrower friend. That was always a fun pastime. He got a playful smirk and stood up, but froze as he heard a scream.

He looked around and realized it had come from upstairs. Taking them two at a time, Papyrus got up and into his brother’s room.

There, on the ground in front of Sans’ bookshelf, was the little guest. Their leg was clearly broken, twisted at a terrifying angle. It made Papyrus feel sick to look at it. “oh geeze, kid, what happened?”

They were dazed, but as soon as they heard his voice they panicked and began to try and crawl away, sobbing, “P-Please no. Not now! I just….I can’t!”

But moving was a bad idea, and they shrieked as the bone pushed through their skin.

He was frozen. Papyrus knew they didn’t exactly like what he did when he found them but….to go so far as to injure themselves further to get away from him? Now he felt like a heel. “i won’t do it this time. you’re hurt, kiddo, and i can help you. i…” He had to take a deep breath, “i promise i won’t eat you right now. just let me see what i can do.”

They didn’t have the strength to fight anymore anyway. Shuddering and breathless from the pain, they nodded and tried to wipe their eyes, lying in place. Papyrus crossed from the door to the bookshelf and lay down on his front, getting as close as he could to get a good view of the injury. He hissed softly as he saw the damage, having to fight back the urge to cringe. “your tibia is sticking out of your leg and broken in half. must have snapped it on impact. um…okay, i’m pretty sure i can mend this without help, but i’ll have sans give it a look over once he gets home, okay?”

“O-okay,” they whimpered, having to grit their teeth and bury their head in Sans’ bedroom carpet just to keep themselves from screaming.

“cool. um….oh geeze, this might feel super weird, but it won’t hurt.” Papyrus took a deep breath and concentrated, putting all his energy into pushing the bone back together. Their leg glowed green, and slowly, the shard of damaged bone slid back under the skin, which knitted back together as if it had never been broken open.

Once he didn’t feel any more energy being used, Papyrus stopped. The poor borrower was still sobbing, even if they weren’t in pain anymore. They’d been so afraid he’d eat them with their leg still messed up.

“kid…c’mere.” The skeleton picked the crying borrower up gently and began to rub their back very softly. “i guess you weren’t kidding when you acted scared of me, huh?”

“No.” they were quiet now. Was he going to just eat them now? The idea made their tail curl.

Papyrus sighed and got up, being very careful with them, “guess i just didn’t want to see it. i was having fun, so i just assumed you were, too. no wonder sans always scolded me. wish i’d have listened before this happened.” He took them downstairs and into the kitchen. “but if wishes were fishes, we’d all have sushi, so…eh. anyway, we’re going to get you some food and wait for sans to come home.”

The borrower just sat there in his hand, watching him use magic to get some chisps out of the bag and put them in a bowl. “there. eat those and take it easy. no penalty game today.”

They nodded, and waited till he sat back down on the couch to clamber over to the bowl and start eating.

Papyrus watched them carefully. Their HP was climbing back up to the 10 it usually sat on, and the places their skin had broken were returning to normal color now. Okay, so he hadn’t screwed up too badly in the end. He’d have to talk to Sans later about how to get the little thing to trust him. He’d hate for their playtime to end.


	4. Reconciled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> baby steps

Paps was trying.

The borrower was constantly with Sans now, as the little skeleton had freaked out when he’d come home to an injured tiny friend.

However, they were still scared of Papyrus. They’d twitch away when he sat down next to Sans on the sofa, and hide from him while the three of them sat at the table for meals.

It was a weight on him, honestly, since he knew his carelessness had caused this. He hadn’t thought of their feelings enough, too busy having fun. And now he was paying for it.

It was another quiet time, Sans concentrating on building a little puzzle on the living room floor while Pap watched from the sofa. The borrower was watching Sans from his knee, fascinated by the way he was able to put the pieces of the puzzle together.

A deep sigh from Papyrus got both of them to look up, Sans in concern and the borrower in fear. He got up and went upstairs, “I’ll just…go to my room so you two can have fun.”

“Papy…” Blue starts, wanting to go after him.

From the landing, his brother waves him off, “nah, bro. it’s fine. I get it. Karma and all.”

How ironic that karma could turn against him.

 

He woke up to Sans shaking him, “Papy? Can we talk?”

“what time is it, sans?” Papyrus mumbled as he rubbed his sockets.

“It’s time to go to work, but we need to talk about our little friend first.” Sans was clearly worried about this situation, so Papyrus nodded and sat up. “Papy, you and the borrower need to make up.”

“I know, bro,” the taller brother sighed, “But they’re scared of me, and I don’t blame them.”

Sans huffed and stood, pulling Papyrus up insistently “I know that. That’s why you’re going to be spending the whole day together so you can fix it!”

“what?”

The little skeleton pulled his brother down the stairs, to where the borrower was sitting on the side table beside the door, “I have used my powers of persuasion to convince them to give you another chance, Papy, and you are both going out today on patrol in order to heal your relationship! No need to thank me, mweh heh heh!”

Sans gently picked the borrower up and placed them in Papyrus’ hoodie pocket, then shoved them both out the door, “I will be at your station, Papy! Have a good patrol!”

The door closed with a sharp click.

 

The borrower was quiet as Papyrus began walking all over Snowdin.

Maybe he actually had to make an effort for this. Ugh.

“so, tiny, it’s just you and me. you can openly hate me now,” he offered. That’d clear the air, right?

“I don’t understand,” they answered. “I don’t understand why you healed me.”

“What?” now Papyrus was confused, “I told you, I’m not out to kill you or hurt you. And Sans-”

“You can’t hide behind Sans forever,” they retorted. “You could have waited for Sans to come heal me, or just ended it and blamed the fall. But you healed me and…and watched over me and I just….” Their voice was becoming teary. “I don’t understand why you were so cruel to me before only to be kind now.”

“aw geeze…” Papyrus sighed. He teleported to his place in waterfall, knowing Sans would be at the Snowdin post. It was warmer here and he could sit down and set the borrower on the desk in front of him.

When he pulled them out of his pocket, they were sniffling and wiping their face, but not outright crying. Setting them on the stand, he ran a hand down his face, “okay, let’s just talk about this. you’re right. the way i treated you was terrible and inexcusable. i was a jerk, and i willfully ignored things you said to make myself not feel like a jerk. that’s bad. beyond bad.”

The little creature on the stand nodded, seeming bolstered by his admission.

“and now that i stopped ignoring what you say and actually thought about it…i’m sorry and i feel awful.” And Papyrus was sure he probably looked awful too. It’d been a long while of guilty nightmares and sleep deprivation so….yeah, his dark circles had dark circles. “I was so busy enjoying our deal that i didn’t care about whether you were or not.”

“So….that wasn’t an act? You liked eating me?” they seemed surprised. “I thought….I mean, I always thought you just played it up to scare me.”

“nah.” Papyrus shrugged and leaned his skull onto his hand, “too much effort. if i don’t like something, i don’t do it.”

“So you really are a weirdo…” they whispered to themselves, but he heard it anyway.

“pfft, heheheh, yeah. i’m as weird as they come,” he grinned down at them, making them back up a step. “aww, c’mon, tiny. i’m not gonna do it anymore. you’re genuinely uncomfortable, so i’m not going to push you.”

Reluctantly, the borrower sat down. “Okay….but isn’t there anything else you could do to enjoy yourself?”

“oh sure,” he admitted, “I could troll my bro on the undernet, or go do a comedy show at the dpb resort….maybe get everybody at muffet’s laughing…”

The borrower perked up, “You like hearing people laugh. Like, really really like it, don’t you?”

“It’s better than hearing them unhappy, yeah,” the skeleton drawled, but there was a softer curve to his smile. “being funny is easy for me. It’s all about being unexpected, and since i see things a bit differently than your average monster, that isn’t a problem.”

The little being nodded, head slightly tilted. “Being different is lonely, though.”

“heh, that’s a little on the nose, tiny,” he gently poked their nose with a finger. “but yeah. ‘s one reason why half the things i do, i only do to make sans happy.”

“Like making peace with me,” they sighed.

“nope, that is something i genuinely want to do to make up for being an idiot for so long. no, i mean like eating sans’ cooking even before he actually made things that were edible,” Papyrus made a face from the memories of cooking disasters past.

The borrower went silent. That explained the odd, scarred over patches they’d found on their many meetings with Papyrus. All that, just to make Sans happy? Would they have done the same?

….

Yes. After all they’d been through, Sans was worth pretty much anything short of dusting…and maybe even that.

“you okay, shortstack?” the lazy skeleton’s low voice drew them out of their reverie.

“oh! Yeah, just….you know your stomach has scar tissue in it from all that, right?” they asked.

“eh, I figured. even magic can’t repair some of the damage that kind of mess can do,” he laughed about it. “but sans got better and now things are good, so i don’t mind. Thanks for the heads up though.”

That drew out a smile. Okay, so he’d been horrible, that was a fact. Somehow, though, now he was okay. Not great, still irreverent and teasing, but…it was clear he really didn’t want to hurt them, mentally or physically.

They could live with that.


End file.
